


Not a Game

by NotRoyalty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRoyalty/pseuds/NotRoyalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia somehow ends up hosting football night, but she's much happier when Allison arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Game

**Author's Note:**

> Quick fic for puppyniehaus in honor of The Game.

Lydia wasn't really sure how football night got to be at her house. Sure, the pack usually got together whenever there was a game, but Lydia had never gone with them. It was no wonder she was surprised, then, when it somehow ended up being at her house. Still, like the wonderful hostess her mother had raised her to be, Lydia put out chips and guacamole and opened the door to every one of them.

"Thanks for letting us do this at your house," Derek said when he arrived with Stiles trailing behind him. 

"No problem," she smiled, cocking her head to the side.

Boyd and Erica were next with the soda and a lot of PDA. Lydia was beginning to wonder if she should just get to her physics homework when the doorbell rang a final time and there was Isaac and Scott with, to her surprise, Allison in tow. 

"You should have told me you were coming," Allison said, grabbing her hand and dragging her inside.

"Scott called me at the last minute. He and Isaac were going right by my house so I figured it was this or hiding in my room alone," she said lacing her fingers between Lydia's as the rest of the pack piled onto the couch. 

Within ten minutes, Erica was shouting at Stiles from Boyd's lap, and Stiles was nearly knocking down the lamp next to him.

Silently, Lydia took Allison's hand again and dragged her upstairs away from the noise. On her bed, Lydia painted Allison's nails her favorite shade of blue and they talked about their childhoods. 

At some point halfway through Allison's left hand, they heard a faint explosion of shouting from downstairs.

"Boys," Lydia pursed her lips and Allison shook her head. "So overrated."

Allison didn't reply.

Somehow, Allison ended up lying on Lydia's lap while they scrolled through Pintrest tags. Lydia never wanted it to end, but Allison lifted her head and made the mistake of looking at the clock. 

"I think the game's over," she said, sliding off the bed. "I should go see if Scott wants to go home."

Lydia followed her down the stairs into the dark living room where the TV was playing quietly. Boyd and Erica were gone, Scott was sleeping with Isaac snoring in his ear, and Stiles and Derek were making out on the couch. 

"They're so cute," Lydia whispered from over Allison's shoulder. 

Allison wasn't sure if she was referring to Stiles and Derek or Isaac and Scott, but she decided it would be best to go back up to Lydia's room and stay there. Lydia was more than happy to follow her. If hosting football night meant Allison staying with her all night, Lydia would be more than happy to host it again.

If Lydia had to define her and Allison's relationship it would be stolen moments like those in her room. In the beginning of their friendship, Lydia thought that she and Allison would be everything, that they'd stick by each other through every relationship either one of them was in. Now, though, Lydia was more concerned about keeping Allison close than she was about pursuing any relationship with boys. Every moment with Allison meant more to her than any with the whole pack.

Watching Allison sleep with her hand curled in Lydia's hair was more rewarding than every time she'd woken up next to Jackson. 

 


End file.
